Shattered Fragments and Broken Pieces
by Fireflies Glow
Summary: One never loves until they realize what they lost, and the other never looses until they realize what they love. KxI.
1. I Shattered Fragments I's POV

Shattered Fragments and Broken Pieces

Summary: One never loves until they realize what they lost, and the other never loses until they realize what they love. (KxI.)

* * *

_Shattered Fragments_

I never realized that I loved you until I lost you.

I never knew that I cared for you until it was too late.

I didn't know how to treat you because I didn't know how to react: you were different than anyone I had ever met before.

No one ever has had experience with someone who flies out of the blue and kisses you, boldly, not thinking of the consequences.

Did I ever tell you that you took my first kiss?

Surely I must have fallen in love with you the first day, but it wasn't the love I had expected. It wasn't the love that I wanted. Being young and naive, my concept of love was silly. My concept of love was that of a crush: some wonderful feeling, flying on air half of the time.

I don't know how I knew I was in love with you, but every time I think of it I can barely breathe. It wasn't until much later that I knew what I had fallen into, but it was too late then. You were gone and I was in love.

The love I have for you is a denied love, shoved and forced into the back of my mind. At the time, I thought that it couldn't possibly be love. How could love be something that felt as if you detested someone with a burning passion? But love never feels how you expect it, and that's what I learned from you.

Of all of the things I learned in my life, growing from the ditzy young girl to an intelligent woman, you taught me how to love. You taught me the most important thing I think I ever learned. You taught me that love was not always reciprocated, something that I harshly subjected you to on a daily basis. Not only that, but you taught me that love was an amazing thing because it varied so differently.

Your love for me was a sudden firestorm of madness, mostly passion and desire, and a love at first sight. My love for you was undiscovered and unsuspected, creeping up on me when I least expected it.

It's amazing how you could love me when I had rejected you countless times, insulted you and harmed you in every way I knew possible. And even then, and this is what shocks me to the core, you loved me freely. You loved as if I'd never hurt you, never caused you to tears. Your love was complete and wholly pure. You loved despite the fact that there was no one to love you back.

As for me, my love for you was ignored and unexpected. My love for you was so uncertain that it shook and cracked slightly every time I saw you, with every word that came out of your mouth and every action you made. At first, I wasn't sure that my love for you was even love. I never experienced love before, and I must have caused you pain. I could have destroyed you forever with how I acted.

I'm cruel and weak. I destroy what I love most.

Some people are the type of people who learn from mistakes. I happen to be one of those people. From my mistakes, I learned that I loved you and as much as I never wanted to admit it I had to. When I realized that I love you, I knew that I made a huge mistake that I could never fix.

For the first time in my life, something became clear. It became clear that I love you. So clear that it hurts and blinds me.

I'm in pain because you'll never know how much I love you. At times I just want to scream, "I'm alive! I'm here and I love you!" I wish that I could told you when I could. I always had the chance, and there were so many opportunities that I wasted.

You told me that you would always be there, but you lied. You're gone now and you took my heart with you.

Once upon a time, you told me that all that mattered to you was my happiness but now my happiness is ruined because you'll never know how much you mean to me.

Sometimes I wonder if you still love me, but I doubt it. With passion comes a sudden stop of affections and if I ever saw you again, somewhere, somehow, you would probably think of me no different than the next girl.

I wish that I could see you again. I wish that you could be here, and tell me that it's okay. But it's not okay. It's not okay because I can't ever have you and I never will. I had my chance and I lost it forever.

There's a hole in my heart and it grows every year; every year that goes by without a word, without a thought from you.

You're everywhere: in the blooming cherry blossom in the park, the pink wallpaper in my room and even in my mother's cooking. I can't figure out why the tiniest things remind me of you, but each thing pierces me like a knife. Each stab hurts as if it's the first cut, and each cut never heals.

Even thought life had moved on, I haven't. I'm still the same girl that I was after I met you, but I'm not the same. I'm not the same because you're gone and I love you.

I'm permanently in love with you. Permanently, deeply, completely, irrevocably, unbelievably in love with you.

And you'll never know.

Sometimes I think of you. It's usually late at night when I can't sleep and I'm thinking about what could have been.

If is a funny word, because it changes everything.

If I had realized that I loved you, I wouldn't be here and I would have you. Right now. At this very instance.

If I could have started over I would have realized that love was you.

You were love.

I miss your kisses. I miss fighting with you. I miss becoming annoyed when you popped out from behind me and my heart beating so wildly that I thought it was going to break. I miss going against you in battle. I even miss your stupid, flirtatious little comments. I miss you.

I need you like I need oxygen. I'm suffocating, having taken you for granted, and it's hard to live.

But you can't save me now, can you?

I know that I will never see you again, but I hope that I can. I want to tell you how I feel and that I love you, that I always have, and how I want to start over again.

I never thought that I would break down because of you, never thought that I would ever care for you so much that it would make me cry. My one reoccurring thought is this, the refrain forever engraved in my mind: "Maybe you're gone because you realized that I don't deserve you."

Now I'm here, lying on the floor without you, and wondering why I never gave you a chance until it was a few minutes to midnight and a few years too late.

And now, my fifth fic is posted. :] Again, I'm trying something different by writing in Ichigo's POV (in the future, of course...) Y'know me and experimenting.

If anyone didn't notice, this is not finished! I've planned another part to this. I hope you liked this.

Ahh, today (June 30th) is my birthday! I'm uber excited, some stuff is planned tonight, and decided to post this before I went out. :] I'm planning on posting the next part sometime later in the week depending on when I have time, so stayed tuned!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

'Til Next Time!

~ Bunny,

Fireflies Glow


	2. II Broken Pieces K's POV

_II. Broken Pieces_

**Kish's POV**

I never lost anything before I met you.

I never realized I had lost something until you came along.

I lost my heart the day I met you, and I don't think that I'll ever get it back.

If I could start over again, I don't think I would. There is nothing I could do that would change the way you feel about me. Even if you didn't have your perfect boyfriend, you still wouldn't love me. It's just too much to ask for.

I put all I had into getting you: my heart, my soul, my life, my everything. I gave you everything, but you still wouldn't have me.

I don't know what I did wrong: I know that I love you and I tried to show you that, but you wouldn't listen.

It didn't start out like that, y'know. At first, you were just there. I thought you were cute, the way you pranced around, your hair swinging around your head. You were even cuter up close and you have the softest lips that I have ever kissed.

Did I ever tell you that I gave you my first kiss?

And then, suddenly, everything changed. Everything was different. You changed, practically overnight, from being that cute girl I was supposed to fight against to the person that I would die for.

I did die for you, too. And even then you still didn't love me. You cried for me, but you didn't love me. I thought that you would realize, realize that I would do anything for you, but I was wrong.

_I lost._

I lost my heart, my life, my dignity and you still didn't love me.

You still thought it was a joke, but, Ichigo, how could I joke about love? How could I when love means so much?

Bet you never knew I was a hopeless romantic at heart.

Ichigo, why wouldn't you see? Why was it so hard to notice that I love you?

Was it Masaya? Was it him? Was he the reason that you never looked me over twice, never once bothered to give me a chance?

Or was it something else?

Was it that I was too harsh, too passionate, too... Sincere?

I don't think it was because I was the enemy.

Then again, you always had strong morals.

You were always so keen to hate me, to watch me leave you alone. At times it sometimes seemed like your favorite activity: see how much I can take before I break, before I...

Before I lost to you.

I lost all that I had when it came to you, one of which being my sanity. You drove me gradually insane, so much that I began to wonder how I had lived without knowing you.

Even though everything slipped away in the end, I will never regretting meeting you. I will never regret stealing kisses, even when you screamed at me and told me to go away, because I felt alive. Every time I saw you there was that glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, you could love me back and we could be together.

I don't think I can ever regret being with you.

But every once in a while, I wish that I had never met you. If I had never met you, I wouldn't be screaming at the top of my lungs, "It's not fair! I found love: I found you! I love you and you don't love me!"

You broke my heart into a million pieces, and I still love you! I still love you even though you destroyed me. Even though you rejected me time after time... I can't let go of you.

I've tried, believe me, I have. I've tried everything, but it all leads back to you.

But even then, and I can't explain it, I would do it all again. I would loose everything for you, right now, if I was just given the chance to see your face again.

Just to be with you because enough is never enough.

I would give it all up again, but would you take me then, Ichigo?

No, I don't think so. I don't think if I even looked "normal" to you that you would even look at me. You would never give me a chance even then.

Maybe we didn't have any potential. Maybe that was the reason.

But if you asked me, we had the best potential in the world.

It doesn't matter anymore, really, debating on the matter. I mean, I'm gone. I haven't seen you in so long, but I would still keep coming back for more.

So one last question: is it really over? Is everything really done? Or was it just beginning?

It doesn't matter how far away I am from you or the fact that so many years have past since I last saw you. You would still always be gorgeous to me since we first met.

If we met each other again, would you even give me a chance now? Or even then, would it be too late?

Even if you wanted to be with me, would it even work out? Would it even be accepted?

I want to be with you, and I can't.

But even so, it's a fact that I still love you and I will always do so.

It doesn't matter the space between us or your attitude towards me. It doesn't matter that you never loved me or that you never once kissed me back.

_I will always love you._

And I know that I'll never be able to hold you again, or kiss you again, and it kills me. It kills me because I want to so badly and you don't want me.

Now no one can pick up and put together the pieces anymore. Only you could, Ichigo, and you would never want to: never did, never do, never will.

Hi again! :] So... second part is posted.

Many, many thanks to **FallingAngel27**!!! Your reviews mean the world to me, and I'm not lying when I say they make my day. This person is the reason this came up so quickly... Great motivator! :]

If anyone is thinking about the title and its significance... The "Shattered Fragments" is for Ichigo because she still has her life together (fragments are sections of something), but it's "shattered" because it isn't the same since he left. As for Kish, the "Broken Pieces" are because there are chunks of his life but he think that they everything is beyond repair to be fixed. The whole idea came around when I was thinking late at night about certain things, and the phrases just sort of came to be.

So, everyone, let me know what you think! I'm thinking about writing another part about this, not quite sure yet how, so tell me if it's a yes or a no go. For now, this is complete!

Thanks for reading and many thanks to everyone who reviews!

~ Bunny,

Fireflies Glow


End file.
